


Domestic

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [77]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: could you do some cute domestic wincest please, thanks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic

"Come on!" Dean insisted, a grin on his face. "Sam, seriously!"

"What? Dean, I’m trying to work on our case."

"And you can get back to that once we’re done." Dean said, grabbing Sam by the arm and tugging the younger Winchester up.

Sam sighed and moved with Dean, walking into the kitchen and seeing thought out and delicious looking dinner on the table.

"Dean? Did you make this?" Sam asked, walking over and sitting down, eyes wide.

"Yeah." Dean grinned, sitting on the opposite side of Sam.

"I know you can cook, but…god, Dean…this looks absolutely amazing."

"Yep." Dean said, obviously pleased with himself. "And…" He reached down and pulled out a wine. "No whiskey or beer tonight." Dean said.

"Where did you find this?" Sam asked, reaching over and taking the un-open bottle.

"The Men of Letters has everything. I was looking around, and I found it. It’s never been open and I figured that we could have some with dinner."

"God…" Sam sighed, taking everything in. He looked up at Dean, a big smile on his face. "You’re amazing Dean. Really."

"Well….I try." Dean shrugged, reaching back and opening the bottle. "Let’s try this mother out, shall we?" He said, taking Sam’s glass and pouring some wine in. He poured some in his own glass and lifted it in cheers, clinking it with Sam’s.

They tried it, and both of them had a grin on their face, and the two dug into their food.


End file.
